


Darkness Descending

by CadetDru



Category: What We Do in the Shadows (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Blood and Violence, Blood is compulsory, Canon-Typical Violence, F/F, Familiars, Femdermo, Friends to Lovers, Human/Vampire Relationship, Jealousy, Vampires, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:00:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27502693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CadetDru/pseuds/CadetDru
Summary: Henri the Adventurer was having a party for his "longtime companion" Dawn. He was making his familiar a vampire before she got "too" old.  This familiar of Henri's was a spoiled child of a young woman. She was about mid-twenties.  Nandor didn't see the need for haste. There were far too many child or child-like vampires already.Nandor's vision went a little dark at that. If Guillermo said that she didn't get along with someone, then that person should have been dead.  Guillermo was becoming a fine killer in her own right. There was something wrong with this Dawn.  Something that Nandor could take care of, if she moved quickly.
Relationships: Guillermo de la Cruz/Nandor the Relentless
Comments: 7
Kudos: 17





	Darkness Descending

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [twist my knife and bleed my aching heart](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26954431) by [CadetDru](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CadetDru/pseuds/CadetDru). 



Henri the Adventurer was having a party for his "longtime companion" Dawn. He was making his familiar a vampire before she got "too" old.This familiar of Henri's was a spoiled child of a young woman. She was about mid-twenties.Nandor didn't see the need for haste. There were far too many child or child-like vampires already.

Nandor the Relentless was relevant and regal.She was a handsome woman who should be invited to all the best parties to show the other vampire that she was the most regal and the most relevant.

Nandor had to go to the party. They all did. And since it was all about celebrating familiars, then she had to bring Guillermo just to save face. It wouldn't do to not to have a familiar at a turning event.

She had to overrule the dresses that Guillermo wanted to wear.Each of them were too velveteen or lacy, clung too tightly to curves that she was not allowed to show off at a party. Her breasts were always distracting, but they would be worse if unconstrained by fabric. She'd clearly been paying too much attention to what Nandor and Nadja wore and was just trying to copy their sexy style.

Nandor's dress was elaborate and managed to show as little skin as possible. "Do you know this girl?" Nandor asked Guillermo as the familiardressed her. Guillermo's touches were absolutely minimal. Nandor preferred this as it was less distracting.

"No, Master," Guillermo said."I mean, we've met, but we didn't get along."

"You're not friendly?" Nandor said.

"I'm friendly to her, " Guillermo said innocently. That was not why Nandor had meant and they both knew it. "And I'm sure she'll be reasonable once she's a vampire."

"I don't know if I like your tone," Nandor said."Vampires are reasonable. If they were before they, you know.Died."

"Well, then she's screwed," Guillermo said to herself. She straightened Nandor's collar, lightly touched Nandor's skin.

Nandor's vision went a little dark at that. If Guillermo said that she didn't get along with someone, then that person should have been dead.Guillermo was becoming a fine killer in her own right. There was something wrong with this Dawn.Something that Nandor could take care of, if she moved quickly.

Guillermo got dressed, with vocal input from Laszlo and Nadja. She wore a black dress with a high collar that still managed to accent her breasts.Her dark hair was pulled back and partially braided.She looked like a generalized idea of a vampire.

If Nandor killed a familiar before they became a vampire, then it wasn't vampire murder. It was murder of a vampire's property, but that was a minor inconvenience. A vampire could respond, of course, but vampire murder was an absolute taboo so it was hard to enact real revenge.

They went to the party.Dawn looked the kind of sickly that only came from that death. If the familiar-turned-vampire was in the process of turning, then Nandor would still innocent of true vampiric murder if any kind of incident should occur. Nanodr thought so at least, and she wasn't going to ask anyone what they thought. It wasn't really done to be out and about in that in-between state, but apparently Henri was playing fast and loose with all kinds of rules.

That was the only reason they were even having this party. Dawn needed her first human meal. She wore a red dress, acres of sheer red lace over mere yards of red silk. She had a red velvet ribbon at her throat, probably covering the site of where she had been bitten.The red wasn't quite the shade of blood, too bright for all that, but the intended effect was pretty clear.It wasn't to Nandor's taste, but she understood the appeal.

From what Nandor heard, Dawn was already planning her own vampiric empire. She'd spoken to too many of her own kind, too many familiars who felt they were owed centuries of immortality after a few dozen months of service. Dawn wanted to collect familiars like so many of these new ones did. They fed off them draining their blood and energy and waiting for the humans to regenerate it. They were leeches. They were too weak to hunt on their own. That was all most of them were good for when they were familiars. 

Dawn was eyeing Guillermo. There was nothing taboo there.It was just rude.Rudeness was worse in Nandor's eyes than any other taboo.Nandor tried not to pay attention to what Guillermo was doing.It was hard to keep that up when Dawn was approaching Guillermo.A near-corpse hanging off Guillermo wasn't anything new.Guillermo just wasn't used to them being so ambulatory.

Guillermo was holding a human alcoholic beverage. Dawn wrapped her fingers around Guillermo's drink. "GiGi, can I have a taste?"

Guillermo let go of the cup. Dawn nearly dropped it.She frowned and handed it back to Guillermo. "You can't have alcohol, can you?"

"That's not what I wanted to taste," Dawn said.Across the room, Nandor saw red.

"You don't... it's not... I'm here with Nandor the Relentless."

"I know how good you are, GiGi," Dawn said."Henri and I could use a new girl."

"I really don't want to work for a couple," Guillermo said, sincerity wafting off her. "I'm happy with Nandor."

"Doesn't Nandor have you work for the Cravensworths too?"

"No," Guillermo said. "Not... not like that."

"Oh. Oh, GiGi, honey, I know what you're worried about. Henri wouldn't touch you." Dawn

Nandor was ready to fly across the room. Instead she walked across the room in a normal

Nandor quietly took Dawn aside to explain the rules to her.Dawn didn't seem to care if she was encroaching on another, more powerful vampire's territory. "If GiGi's happy with you, then she'll stay," Dawn said.

"That is probably true," Nandor said. She couldn't help but acknowledge the wisdom of the young woman's words.Dawn was half-dead, she would need someone like Guillermo to keep balanced.The former familiar had clearly not forged her own bonds before becoming a vampire, hadn't established the chains that would bind someone to her. 

That need was just the kind of thing that could pull Guillermo in.The low neckline of that dress and the still warm flesh beneath it, the heart that was just starting to slow its beat. A newly turned vampire might be enough to seduce Guillermo away. They were close in age and experience.

"So, you'll give GiGi to me?" Dawn said.

"No," Nandor said.

Dawn giggled. "But it's my party.You have to give me what I ask for, don't you?" She reached out to touch a strand of Nandor's hair, disturbing the careful arrangement.

"I don't relent," Nandor said. She had never been able to take insults like that.Darkness descended over her eyes.All she could see was the weak spots on the almost-vampire's neck.

Nandor happened, just happened, to break a neck that wouldn't stay broken. She somehow broke a decorative apart with a kick of her boot.She used that momentary disorientation to accidentally take a random piece of wood to the heart of the disrespectful asshole. With the cut of her dress, Nandor didn't even have to disturb the fabric at all.Dawn gasped for breath she probably didn't need. She seemed to be breathing, then not breathing.She probably could have gone out into the sunlight still.She was still dying from what Henri had done to her. It wasn't Nandor's fault.

It was all very understandable, absolutely did not count as vampire murder, and was no more than what such rudeness deserve. They didn't breathe or have a heartbeat, no innate way to track time.Just Nandor standing over a corpse, like the good old days. Eventually, it hit her just what she'd done.

"Shit," Nandor said, before going off to find the others. She hesitated before seeking out Nadja and Laszlo.They couldn't know what she'd done. They wouldn't understand how it was not at all vampire murder. 

"We need to go," she told Guillermo. The others could fend for themselves, Nadja could talk her way out of anything, but Nandor and Guillermo needed to be anywhere else.

"What? Why?" Guillermo said. Her face fell, her carefully applied false eyelashes threatening to come loose.

Nandor waved her hand."We need to go," she said in her best hypnotic voice. She knew it would either work or not, which meant he had a fifty-fifty chance.

Guillermo nodded. "I'll say bye to Dawn and then find Laszlo and Nadja..."

"Absolutely not!" Nandor snapped. "We will fly home."

She stood behind Guillermo, one arm wrapped around under Guillermo's breasts and the other hand crossed over her hips. She buried her head in Guillermo's hair for as long as she dared, just a moment, as they flew.

When they landed, Guillermo's breasts were still brushing against Nandor's forearm. Nandor took her other hand off Guillermo's torso. She trailed her fingertips on Guillermo's hips. Guillermo seemed to stop breathing for a moment. Nandor spun her out of their embrace.

"Guillermo, you're welcome." Nandor said.

"Thank you for flying us home, Master," Guillermo said with a roll of her eyes.

Nandor leaned down and kissed Guillermo's soft, stained lips. She pulled back.Guillermo was staring up at her, beautiful big brown eyes wide open.

"Is this because Dawn was flirting with me?" Guillermo said softly.

"Maybe.No.What are you talking about?" Nandor said.

Guillermo's lips parted, but no sound came.Her lipstick was smudged.Who had smudged it?Had it been smudged before Nandor kissed her?

"They should respect you," Nandor said. 

"...Master…" Guillermo said.

"If they don't respect you, they aren't respecting me."

"Oh." Guillermo blinked. "Well, my eyelashes are hurting, so I think I'll… deal with that while I'm still, you know, a human."

"Better than being dead like Dawn," Nandor said.

"She's a vampire now." Guillermo stared at Nandor. "Isn't she, Master?"

"She died.I… her body… we had to go." Nandor said.

Guillermo nodded again.

"If we were there and she was alive but now we're not there and she's dead, don't you think that'll be suspicious?"

Nandor shrugged.

"Okay," Guillermo said. "I'm just going to throw a tub of cold cream on my face and change out of this dress and then we can talk about this."

"Nothing to talk about." Nandor said.

Nandor paced in her crypt, trying not to think about what she had done or what she wanted to do.She tried not to think of anything at all.It was fairly easily accomplished until Guillermo came back.

Guillermo had abandoned her party look entirely.Her hair pulled into a messy bun on top of her head, her dress replaced with a loose T-shirt and tight leggings. Her face was shiny but less colorful. Guillermo's bra had been discarded with the rest of her clothes. Her heavy breasts moved underneath her T-shirt.

Nandor tried to keep herself from staring. Guillermo was trying to talk to her. The familiar had clearly been thinking while reinventing herself. 

"You're lucky you have a reflection," Nandor said."Easier to do your makeup that way."

Guillermo's lips were quirking into a smile. She bit the corner of her lip with her blunt teeth to stop the smile from growing. Nandor was entranced by them. Guillermo's lip slipped free."So, you killed a vampire," she said.

"No," Nandor said. She could either not stare or not touch.It wasn't fair to expect her to do both."If I killed anyone, it was a rude familiar who didn't know her place."

Guillermo frowned in confusion, working something out. "A familiar..."

Nandor moved to Guillermo much faster than human eyes could have followed. In the blink of an eye, Guillermo was up against the door. Nandor braced herself with her hands flat against the door on either side of Guillermo's neck. She wanted to run her hands all over Guillermo's lithe, living body. Nandor had already lost her self-control once that night.

"Master..." Guillermo's hands were clenched at her side, pressed flat against the door by either thigh. "You kissed me. And you killed for me."

"Possibly," Nandor allowed."I could kill a familiar for you.I can't kill a vampire for you."

Guillermo nodded. Her hands moved quickly. Her fingertips dug in deeply into Nandor's hips, pulling her in close.

Nandor was holding onto Guillermo's soft, warm stomach from either side.She didn't know exactly when her hands had moved there.She drew them up to cup the sides of Guillermo's breasts. She held her hands just there, waiting.

"You were jealous," Guillermo said. 

Nandor didn't like the curve of her smile, so she kissed it away.They broke for air as Guillermo needed to. Guillermo laughed against Nandor's lips. "We're going to die."

"If we are, which we are not, you don't want to die a virgin," Nandor purred. Her logic was air tight.

"Right. So fuck me," Guillermo said, her voice huskier and more breathless than usual.Nandor had never heard her be so eager or demanding before.

"Guillermo!" Nandor said, scandalized to her core.

Guillermo laughed. "What? Wasn't that the idea?" She gasped as Nandor's chilled fingers caressed her bare skin beneath her worn T-shirt.

"The idea is that you're mine," Nandor said.She traced her name in several different languages across Guillermo's ribs."Disrespect to you is disrespect to me."

"And the disrespect was..."

"She wanted you." Nandor demonstrated what that kind of desire could look like, feel like. She ripped Guillermo's T-shirt in half from underneath the fabric, so she could kiss her familiar's chest. 

"My shirt!" Guillermo giggled, somewhere between a comment and a complaint.

"You have others," Nandor said, raising her head. 

"Just wanting a virgindoesn't sound disrespectful," Guillermo said."It's what vampires do.

Nandor growled. "She wouldn't have appreciated you.She wouldn't have known what to do with you."

"And you do?"

"I know what to do," Nandor promised her. Nandor slid her hands into her familiar's leggings, rolling the tight fabric down so she could maneuver her fingers better.She'd already ripped one garment, it would be best to save the other.She wanted Guillermo's first time to be gentle.She ran her hand across Guillermo's folds, feeling Guillermo's body start to pull towards her..

Guillermo's feet were lifted off the floor as Nandor thrust the first finger in. "You're being very cocky, Guillermo."

The whimpers that Guillermo was making weren't close to words.Guillermo's dull teeth were almost sinking into Nandor's skin as the familiar writhed under the touch of the vampire.She was up high enough that she could reach. Nandor bent a little at the waist so she could add a second finger with Guillermo suddenly dropping completely to the floor. She moved Guillermo back up so she wouldn't have to strain her neck. 

Nandor was softly growling and grinding against Guillermo's wonderfully warm and thick thigh.If she couldn't find her own climax there, she could at least chase some kind of pleasure. She calculated how long she could keep Guillermo suspended in the air, how many fingers Guillermo would require.How lightly she could bite Guillermo without losing her control again.

If she was so inclined, she could use Guillermo to satisfy every hunger that overcame her.That wasn't her aim. Due to Nandor's rash acts, they both were in danger. 

"The others will be home soon," Guillermo managed to say. It didn't matter; they were in Nandor's crypt.No one would bother them there."We need to keep quiet."

"We really don't," Nandor said, twisting her fingers to find a way to help Guillermo relax more.At the very least, she could distract her familiar better. If Guillermo was able to worry and form complete sentences then Nandor was failing. They were looking at the possibility of death.It was no time to worry about being too loud. 

When she could tell Guillermo had enough, she carefully lowered her to the ground again before separating from her.She licked her fingers clean as Guillermo stood in her own, catching her breath. "Fuck," Guillermo said.

"Yes," Nandor said. 

"You're going to kill me before anyone else gets a chance."

Nandor considered carefully. "No, I wouldn't kill you."

Guillermo drew the two sides of her torn T-shirt together."No, I meant that..." she sighed. "You know what, never mind. This has been a very confusing and amazing night.I'm going to shower and then I'll help you get ready for your coffin."

Nandor nodded. "Good. Everything is as it should be."

Guillermo opened her mouth, tongue touching her upper front teeth.She was trying to say something about love, trying to find the courage. Nandor watched her fail. There had already been enough for one night. She stood tall and waited for Guillermo to leave and return. She let her mind empty of all cares and fill with nothing at all.Nothing could hurt them because she wouldn't let it.There was never any need for haste.


End file.
